1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chain tightening devices and more particularly pertains to a new chain tightening device for stretching a chain link fence for the purpose of ensuring it is tight before being attached to vertical support posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chain tightening devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,055 describes a pole having a hook therein for attaching to and stretching a chain link fence upwardly toward a horizontal pole support. Another type of chain tightening device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,595 which includes a plate that has a free end with prongs for engaging a chain link fence. The plate has an arcuate portion for abutting a post. A rod is attached to the plate and is used for leverage to pull the fence tighter. A tether ties the end of the rod to the fence to hold it in place while the fence is attached to the post.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that provides more tension in the fence than the previously known methods so that the fence does not sag or warp after an extended time of being hung on vertical posts. The device should be designed so that a solo acting fence installer may use it for mounting chain link fence on vertical posts.